The flaming punch
by TouFoo
Summary: Iroh leaves Zuko to visit someone, and he hires an expert trainer for Zuko, but the trainer is a GIRL! How does Zuko feel about that?does he like it or not?....Zuko Katara ZUTARA! sorry for changing the pairings!, i got alot more sexy ideas when Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

" **What?"**

**Iroh walked down the halls of the ship very happy to break the news to Zuko.**

**_Hope he doesn't get mad, he should be happy for me…_he thought. He paused feeling nervous to open the door of the obnoxious, mean, spoiled prince. "Hello! Zuko, fine day isn't it?" "What so fine about today?.. I heard that you were leaving, is that true?" Iroh suddenly felt guilty for leaving him, "yes, today, I'm going to see my wife who happened to give birth 3 days ago". Zuko was mad on the inside, _can't believe he'll just leave me in the middle of my training, UNBELIEVEABLE!_**

" I know what your thinking now Zuko ' you cant believe that I'm leaving you at such a crucial time of your training', don't worry I already hired an experienced trainer for you", after saying that Iroh left, for he was on the verge of crying. Zuko, now mad but happy for his uncle walked on deck and stared into the azure, choppy ocean below.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Her arms grew tired as she rowed the rowboat towards the fire nation ship.**

**_Gosh, hope he isn't as obnoxious as Iroh said he was…_She thought to herself.**

**She was very caught up in her thoughts that she rowed straight into the ship.**

"**Crap!" Zuko heard a bang on the side of the ship so he went to investigate. He saw a girl climbing the ship ladder. "What the…", he was cut of by Iroh " ahh yes! Your trainer has arrived!", he now wore the biggest smile of all time, he intentionally picked a girl to train Zuko, to mess around with him. Zuko stood there in shock with his mouth wide open, his face got even paler and balls of fire appeared around his fists. With gritted teeth, " you cant be serious, I'm going to be trained be a girl!". Zuko now lost it, he screamed into the heavens with a fiery mouth. He gave a death glare towards Iroh and then stormed off to his room to meditate. She finally lifted herself over the railing to see a rather large round man smiling at her. "Uh, hello" she managed to say. "Hello! You must be my nephews trainer", with that he grabbed her into a tight hug. "I'm Iroh by the way, what is your name?" She answered politely, " Katara, my name is Katara", " such a beautiful name" she offered him a smile, " so where is Zuko?" Iroh quickly explained " oh, um, he went to meditate in his room." "I don't leave for another hour, lets go have some tea'.**

**AN: I know my first chapter was alittle short, ill try to make them longer,thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

"**Water, Fire"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Iroh waved goodbye to Zuko and Katara as the ship sailed off, farther and farther away from Zukos'. This was the first time in two years Iroh ever left Zuko, he swallowed the lump in his throat and took a sip of his ginseng tea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko watched as the ship disappeared in the distance, he silently stood there, like a ghost in the shadows, make believing he was invisible and all his worries went away. But were soon cut off by a voice. The voice coming from behind him seemed melodic, calm and serious. He turned around to see his female trainer, she was extremely pretty. She had the most chocolate colored hair he had ever seen, almost being dirt brown, she had tanned skin and baby pink lips. Katara began to feel self conscious, _why was he looking at me like that?. _ "Are you ready to train now?" she asked uncomfortably. Zuko snapped out of his thoughts, slightly snapping his head back as if he were startled. "What?" he asked confused, giving her a puzzled look. _Is he a friggin idiot? _ " Are you ready to train?" she rolled her eyes and walked towards the railing of the ship. _ Who the hell does she think she's talking to? I'm the fire nation prince, she can't talk to me like that! _He stood behind her and meanly said " how dare you talk to me like that", she turned around and just smiled and leaned against the railing looking at the prince, " now that I got you a little warmed up, we can start". Prince Zuko now furious with Katara had fists of fire, Katara just smile. Zuko lunged his fist towards her face, she didn't hesitate to use her own power, and she simply blew on his fist with her icy breath. Zuko looked at his frost covered fists, "how'd you do that? I thought you were fire bender?". Katara smirked at him, "I am fire bender, AND water bender". " You know that you are a walking disaster, water and fire cant mix," Zuko said harshly. Ignoring the comment, " you should take a beauty nap or something, tomorrow we spar, K", she quickly walked away towards her room to take a bath. Zuko stood there humiliated and ashamed of himself, _she will pay, for tomorrow she will be beat, fire-water, not a good combination._

AN: ok, sorry for another short chapter, ill try to make even more interesting…plz stay with me


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

" **No, Way!"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Katara lay asleep on her soft, comfy, warm bed. Her skin glistened, giving her glow underneath the sunlight that entered the room. Her features were calm and placid. In the midst of her sweet sleep, a loud knock erupted from the door. She opened her eyes tiredly, and got out of bed yawning, quietly saying "I'm just a little cranky, ill get over it". She opened the door to reveal a man, one of Zuko's crewmembers. He had short ebony hair, had a happy looking face and wore a smile "goodmorning miss, I have a letter for you", with that he handed the letter to Katara, bowed in respect and walked down the scarlet colored walls of the Fire nation ship. Katara held the letter trying to see whom it was from, but there was no name of the sender on the front. She opened the letter, an odor of smoke erupted from the envelope, she gave a look of disgust and began to read the paper. It read:

_Dear, Katara_

_I have written to inform you that I don't love you anymore. I have fallen in love with a beautiful girl. She is sweet and does whatever I tell her to do, and the fact that she is to bear my child. Kikyo and I will move to a place where we will never have to see your face again. I hope you the best of luck, and that you can keep on teaching knowledgeless fools how to use their own powers. _

_Yours never anymore,_

_JET_

Katara let the piece of paper burn in her hand as she let a tear fall from her face._why would he do this to me, when I left he told me he loved me, he's just another lie to your life now Katara……forget him, move on._ She let out a deep breath to calm herself from losing control, she had the urge to just tear the place apart, clenching her teeth she put on her sandals and walked out of the room, leaving the ashes of the letter on the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

feeling the cool morning breeze on his face he felt calm. "sir, there is a town near here, should we dock and get supplies?" one of the crewmembers asked Zuko. Zuko merely nodded. The man scurried off telling the other crewmembers what to prepare for. Zuko walked up to the bow of the ship, feeling the most breeze here he began his breathing exercises. Taking his nearly squatting stance, his back facing the bow, he closed his eyes and inhaled and exhaled._ Ok Zuko just relax, don't worry about the walking disaster, Kisha…. No….umm…Kirara…..Dammit what the fuck is her name? Great Zuko, you expect to spar with her, and SHES your trainer and you don't even know her name! Just great._ Just then a loud grumbling noise erupted from his stomach, " time for breakfast I guess" he said quietly to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cook crew watched Katara as she prepared her own breakfast. She persuaded them to let her cook her own food. Even though one of the cooks told her that Zuko would have them killed for letting her in here. But she reassure them that Zuko couldn't even get a finger on her if they were to fight. "Ok, I'm all done, thanks guys!" " Thank god Zuko hasn't come here for breakfast yet" cook Jin said. "What is that supposed to mean?" Zuko said as he stood behind the cook. Jin hesitated, but Katara spoke " nothing, I told him a secret of mine and I didn't want you to find out, he was reassuring me that it was safe with him", she gave one of her 'innocent looking' smiles. "Whatever you walking disaster". A cook quickly handed him his breakfast and Zuko walked off onto the deck with it. When he was out of sight, "thankyou for sticking up for me" Jin said, by now the other cooks went back to work and served the other crewmembers. Katara smiled, " no problem, someone had to tell him he needs to mind his own business", " well I guess you're the only one who can", " if it weren't for the fact that I could beat Zuko in a battle any day, I wouldn't have said anything". Jin smiled, " ok then, have a nice breakfast", " ok see you later then". She turned and walked back to her room to eat then shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I know that little wench is up to something, why would she hide a secret from me?_

_Well for starters Zuko, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER! AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER NAME! …Gosh, ok ill find out when we begin our battle._

He sat silently at his table on deck finishing his last bite of food. Then topping it off with a glass of cold water. "that was good"

20 minutes later….

Katara walked past Zuko, going all the way down to the bow. She sat on the railing facing out to sea, if anyone were to push her, she would fall into the ocean. _Ok, now is your chance Zuko, go up to her and ask what her name is_. Zuko got up from his seat and walked up to Katara slowly. Noticing she had on a garnet red robe. He tapped her on the shoulder. Katara was caught out of her thoughts, which all contained Jet in them. She turned around to find Zuko standing there. " umm, I've come to ask you something" Zuko began. Katara blinked her eyes in blankness, "umm ok, shoot".

" what is your name?". Katara was astonished of how slow Zuko could be, assuming that Iroh told him what her name was she began to laugh, "excuse me?", Zuko puzzled on why this was so funny added " well I assume from whatever peasant village you came from they give names to whoever is born". Katara stopped laughing the moment he said 'peasant'. She stared at him angrily, " ok, the people of my water tribe village are not 'peasants', and 'yes', they do give names to whoever was born, and when I was born they named me 'Katara'". By now, steam began to flow out of her ears and mouth, as she closed her eyes trying to meditate to calm herself down. " What a peasant name, I assume your father was of the fire nation, he should have had more sense to have given you a peasant name". Katara couldn't take it anymore, her eyes shot open and she got off the railing and stood on the ship, she meanly said " well Zuko, banished –fire- nation- prince, I promised you a fight last night, and unlike YOUR father, I'm loyal to my word".

She brushed past Zuko, and Zuko turned around and watched her as he said " how dare you say such a thing about my father, you have no right to say my father is unloyal, he has always done right for his country". Katara began to take off her robe as her back was turned to Zuko, which was 10 feet away from her, she put her robe down on the chair that Iroh left there the other day and failed to put back. Zuko turned around, and began to take off his shirt, he wore Black loose fitting pants with flames sewed onto the side of them. He had a beautiful muscular build, especially his biceps and abs. He turned around and was stunned at Katara's appearance after she took her robe off. She now faced Zuko, wearing black short shorts, and a dark red, sleeveless shirt, which hugged her body. _She will pay for insulting my father._

They walked closer to each other until they were five feet apart. They each took their fighting stance. Katara evened out her breathing, "remember what Iroh taught you so far". "Don't worry I will". They began to circle each other slowly.

_This is your chance, go for it_. Zuko threw a fiery punch at Katara and then followed up with a high kick. Katara blocked them covering her self in a ball of ice. Zuko melted the ice with his fire, Katara conjured a water whip and sharply hit Zuko across the head with it. Zuko flew back to the floor. _Ok Katara now its your chance take him out, NOW_. Katara stood still concentrating, conjuring water with one hand and brewing up fire with the other. Zuko stood and rubbed his temple and found blood on his hand.

He was amazed on what he saw before him, she was bending two elements at the same time! He stood frozen there, all he could do was watch and be amazed. Katara moved her hands quickly and swiftly around her body, the water and fire swirled around her. Zuko gasped at the sight, Katara now slowly walked up to Zuko with water and fire spiraling and intertwining around her. Zuko's mind was in a coma, all he could say was " no way".

"Don't tell me your too scared to fight now Zuko, huh…. It's what I was expecting from from a spoiled, banished fire nation prince" with that she let her disappear, except for the water, which splashed onto the ships deck, and she bended back into the sea. _How dare she…_ Katara turned her back and walked away towards the chair, which harbored her robe. Zuko was furious of her comment, _she will pay_, he ran towards her and yelled out of fury wanting to tackle her. She turned around just in time to make a fist and punch Zuko square in the jaw.

Zuko fell to the floor with a thump, and was knocked out. May of the crewmembers stopped and looked from afar of what happened to Zuko. Katara bent down next to him and checked his pulse, _yup, he's still alive_,as if on instinct the doctor of the ship came and knelt down next to Katara, " my dear what have you done?" questioning her. Katara looked away from the doctor to hide her smile of victory, "I umm… beat him in battle, and I knocked him out". She looked at him, then at Zuko.

"well good job" the doc said congratulating her, he held out her hand to shake. She gratefully shook it. "Well ok, I'm going to find something to do now" . "alright, just don't kill any of our crew members, and don't wander too far, we arrive at an earth town soon" doc said smiling. After hearing that, Katara decided to go to her room and get ready to walk into town and buy things. She picked up her robe and walked with it drooped over her shoulder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: HEY! My chaps are longer now!

Again I'm sorry for changing the pair, I just get more action between the two. I promise by the next two chapters I will add some romance, maybe even a KISS!

YAY! And THANK YOU " zukoiscute" for reading! If I knew who you were I would kiss you!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Zuko is 17, and Katara is 16, almost the same age.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CH. 4**

"**Love is not like anything, especially a fucking knife!"**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara walked into the town, thinking of how to talk to Zuko when he wakes up. _Didn't mean to knock him out, now he's mad…. Wait! Why do I care…Katara you're losing it, forget it ever happened, maybe you knocked Zuko out so hard he forgot his name…maybe not, he's pretty strong and he has a really built body…..Wait! Katara what are you thinking?- _Katara was cut out of her thoughts when she bumped into someone, a girl. She had pitch black hair, and soft features…_why does she look so familiar? _"Sorry" the girl apologized. Katara gave her a slight smile as the girl walked away into the woods. _Gosh I hope I don't regret this…_ with that Katara followed the girl quietly into the woods, trailing deeper and deeper into the woods.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's knocked out pretty badly" one of the crewmembers said to the other. "yeah, Katara got some hits on him", "some… she got all of them, Zuko didn't even touch her".His head throbbed as his eyes were closed, he heard the soldiers conversation about the battle._ I lost to a girl, and she younger than me…_he slowly opened his eyes, which began to burn a little when light shown in them. One of the soldiers saw Zuko awaken, "sir, we have docked, is there anything we could get you?" Zuko sorely sat up, "no". with that the soldiers walked out of the room. "Damn" Zuko rubbed his eye, (the non-burned one). He walked to the mirror, and saw a bruise there, it matched with his other eye, both looking the same, one more smaller than the other. _Dammit I'm going to kill her NOW._ He ran out of the room and down the ships docking plank, and up to a soldier of his " where is Katara", the soldier hesitated " uh..she, she went that way", pointing into the woods. Zuko jolted into the woods slowly, but as he got deeper he slowed down to a jog, and then realizing he was now lost, walked looking around making no sound.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara watched the girl as she stopped into a clearing. The girl stood there and whistled. _He used to whistle like that…_ Katara climbed a huge rock to see the girl from the top and the whole clearing. Lying on her belly she watched the girl. As the girl stopped her whistling, someone walked into the clearing, Kataras heart sank, _why is he here? Is that her, the girl he's so in love with?_ Katara couldn't believe it, it was jet and he was now kissing the girl who had so innocently apologized to her for bumping into her, Katara's eyes welled up in tears. She sat up on the rock at its edge, wiping the tears, watching.

She couldn't take it anymore, he told her he loved her and would never leave her, but he did and now he's in love with someone else…_What a bitch. _"So this is her, huh?" Katara said so they can both hear. Jet and Kikyo pulled away fast and looked into the direction to which the voice came from. Katara jumped down from the rock, not wincing at the pain on her feet as she stood, considering it was a 20-foot boulder. "I told you I never wanted to see your face again," Jet said harshly. Katara smirked, "really, I thought your sorry ass wrote that to me" .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko heard voices ahead , he picked up his pace and hid behind the bush. _Why the hell is she in the woods for, is that her boyfriend?_. Zuko watched Katara and a guy talk, they stood far apart though, and a girl hiding behind the guy. " you didn't even have the guts to tell me that you didn't 'love' me anymore" Katara said as she did the bunny ears with her hands to the word 'love'.

" look I did love you, but you never gave 'it' up" Jet cooly replied. "That's it huh, you told me you loved me just to get into my pants". Jet didn't feel an ounce of guilt, all he wanted was sex with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, but he screwed that up, he didn't care one way or the other. "yup". Katara couldn't take it anymore, her feelings exploded inside of her. She began to cry horrifically, touching the necklace at her neck, she ripped it off and threw at the ground. She ran to Jet and tackled him to the floor. She was on top of him an began to punch his face in. Jet flipped her over and gave her a blow of her own, Katara flipped him back over and took out all the anger she had inside in him, "NO!" Kikyo cried, she went to the side of Katara and tried to kick her off. Katara took the blows to her side as she continued to punch Jets face in.

" I- HATE- YOU!", she gave an unsuspecting side blow to Kikyo, Kikyo was then knocked out. Katara didn't even bother to look at her, she began choking Jet, " I-CANT-TAKE-THIS-ANYMORE!" , with every word she banged Jet's head onto the floor, Jet was loosing breath, he tried to clutch at Katara's hand to let go but she was way too strong. "I'm sorry" he murmured out of breath. Katara stopped choking him, she looked into his eyes and saw nothing of sorrow or guilt in them. She let go of his neck, and then looked at Kikyo and then knocked him out too.

She got off of him, and then stumbled backwards. She now stood in the middle of the clearing staring at Jets body, his face was covered in blood. The light in the clearing, shined on Katara, a trail of blood flowed from her bottom lip, and her clothes were dirtied by the ground. She said, "I trusted you, but you stabbed my love for you with a knife, now I bleed of regret and lost hopes, I loved you Jet, at least I thought I did, but you tried to dump me by a letter and now your half dead at my feet, I suggest you stick with Kikyo, because that's the best you'll ever do…" with that she turned around finding Zuko. She stopped dead in her tracks_, why the hell is he here, no-one followed me into the woods, I'm sure of it!_.

She quickly wiped away the blood from her lip and her knuckles. Zuko looked at her knuckles, they were bruised really bad, "there is a doctor on the ship, he can take a look at your lip and hands", Katara gave a sad smile, one of sorrow. She walks away from Zuko, back towards town. Zuko just silently follows her, she stops at a pond and jumps into it. Zuko is confused at what she just did, "what are you doing we have to get back to the ship", "wait let me heal", "what, what do-" he was cut off when Katara pulled him into the pond. "Why the hell did you do that for?" Zuko asked madly, he didn't like being in cold water, steam rose from his head of anger. "Calm down, I'm going to heal you too, just relax".

Katara hands were covered in a glowing blue glove of water, "close your eyes", Zuko did as she asked she gently touched his eyes, and she healed the bruises and was amazed at what else she did. When she was done she touched her lip and her knuckles were already healed. "ok, we needed to get into the pond for this?" Zuko shouted a he got out of the pond. Katara got out of the pond and began to walk towards the ship. Zuko quickly caught up with her, "I'm sorry, ok…I didn't mean to yell, thank you for what you did", Katara gave him a small smile " you're welcome".

Zuko, still confused of what happened earlier, asked, " what happened back then to make you beat up that guy and girl?"…Katara didn't want to be reminded, "I don't want to talk about it". Zuko didn't want to pressure her to tell him, but he really wanted to know. They were now on the ships deck, and were sailing. Katara watched the sea below. Zuko stood beside her watching too, just staying quiet. _Just tell him, it wouldn't hurt_. "Do you understand what love is?" . Zuko was surprised that she asked, "I don't know, I've never experienced that before".

"well I have and it hurts to know that the one you love doesn't love you back, you see I loved jet and he left me for some slutty bitch, I don't love him anymore". Zuko was surprised that she found 'love' somewhere, _the whole time I thought he stole something from her_. Katara let a tear drop from her eyes, she quickly wiped them away and continued to stare at the water. "I sort of know how you feel" , Katara looked at him interestingly, "my father did this to me, and then banished me, you're right he is unloyal….I hate him, but I need my honor back", "why, then you're just wasting your time for him, you're life" .

Zuko gave her a look she could not read, it was sorrow, but mad, she didn't know which one to say it was. Suddenly a sharp pain overtook Katara's side, she clutched at it, and fell to her knees. "Katara what's wrong" Zuko asked as he picked her up bridal style. "It hurts a lot, on my side, I feel….", Katara felt the pain take over, herself slipping away from consciousness, she then fainted into the black abyss. _Come on Katara, you're strong, you'll get through this…just hang on._

AN: hope you like it….Zuko and Katara share some feelings here, in time they will get closer, so close that they wouldn't have space to breathe…..read and review…


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 

" **Pain is just another sign of being alive"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Zuko sat on deck, watching the men pass by doing what they needed to do. His mind so preoccupied of a certain someone. _Hope she'll get better, she's not doing so good………Zuko you shouldn't care if she dies or not, she's just here to train you then leave when Iroh comes back, yeah I know, but she's pretty and this is the closest I've ever been to a girl before, except Zula…_Zuko sighed in frustration as he argued mentally with himself._ She's been sleeping for about a day now, wonder if she's awake._ With that thought, Zuko got up and walked towards the infirmary to check on Katara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara lay asleep, on a soft silk bed. Zuko had personally requested a silk covered bed for Katara. She had been asleep for a day now, she fainted of the pain of a broken rib and minor internal bleeding. She moved her head to the side to make her head comfortable, making her hair cover the side of her face. She suddenly felt a warm hand, gently and slowly moves her hair from her face.

Her blue and golden eye's shot open and met with golden ones. She had gotten pale, she was indeed malnourished for not being fed for a whole day. Zuko just smiled at her, it was soft and gentle and caring. "You must be hungry", Katara just stared at him wondering on why he was so nice to her suddenly. Katara tore her eyes away from his, "I want to get out of bed". "Katara I don't think this is a good idea". Katara wanted to get out of bed for many reasons, such as 1. To go pee, 2. Go take a shower, 3. And get something to eat. She rolled her eyes at Zuko, exhaling deeply she clenched her teeth and tried to sit up.

She used the bedrailing to help herself stand up, she then slowly walked out of the room slowly, wincing at every step. It even hurt to breathe, " you shouldn't of got out of bed, I would have brought food for you", She looked at Zuko with sad eyes, having remembered what her last thought was before she fainted hit her, hit her hard in the heart. Zuko looked at her, a shock went through his body as she looked at him that way, " I know the pain hurts, but just deal with it, in a few weeks you'll stop hurting", he said trying to comfort her with his words. Looking away, Katara walked up to the railing on the deck, staring at the waters below, letting the tears fall.

She couldn't even speak, it's as if she had a huge rock stuck in her throat causing her to be mute. Zuko was confused on why she was so depressed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it that way". Katara giggled as she sniffed away the tears, she looked at Zuko, "its not you, I just realized something". Zuko stood next to her by the railing, getting just a little closer. "What might that be" he asked. Katara continued staring at the water below, as it thrashed and then pulled out farther to sea. " I now realized that I'm alone now, I have no-one left. I have no mother, father, I originally had no siblings, now I have no-one but myself, being the last of my kind, now I know how the Avatar feels", as she said that her voice grew louder and louder, but then came down to whisper. Zuko understood everything she said.

Its true he was alone too, except he had his uncle, bun half the time Iroh was drinking tea or playing music, they never had a conversation without Zuko getting annoyed. He looked down at the waters too, " I know how you feel", Katara was shocked at that comment, _he's a prince..girls would willingly sleep with him if hen wanted…but then again._ " Really? How's that?" Zuko looked at her, his eyes filled with misery, his face showing fatigue and loss of happiness, " because after my mother died I was never the same, then my father banished me and now everything is worse than it originally was, so I'm stuck with my uncle until I catch the Avatar".

The wind picked up and grew more force and pulled the ribbon out of Katara's hair. Her hair moved with the wind and then fell around her shoulders as the wind stopped. _Gosh she's so damn pretty, no she's beautiful, she would never like me. _"Dammit… braid time" . Katara started to part her hair in three, "no, leave your hair like that, it's nice", Zuko couldn't believe he just said that. "Umm, ok" Katara let her hair down again, looking away from Zuko to hide her blush. _Ok a simple compliment doesn't mean anything, act like it never happened._

Zuko also looked away to hide his crimson cheeks. " Umm I'm going to get something to eat" Katara slowly walks away towards the kitchen in the ship. Zuko watched her dazed as she walked away, hiding the pain and sadness. _Ok Zuko, you can't be feeling this, or thinking nice things about that girl, she doesn't like you, get over it! Get over her!. _ He rubbed his temple and walked to his room, and stared out of the window, judging by the sun it was probably around 4:30 P.M. He let out a sigh of tiredness, feeling way too much to handle he fell onto his bed, and just thought, thought about Katara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara sat quietly and waited for the new cook to finish cooking her food. "all done!" Chang, the new cook announced. He walked in and set her food down infront of her, "why so glum on a nice day!", Katara smiled at him as he sat in front of her at the table and said " my body hurts and I just don't want to hurt anymore", Chang just smiled at her, " Don't be sad, try to relax and enjoy yourself, you'll heal in no time", Katara giggled, "no time, try about 3 weeks". She took small bites at a time, it also hurt if she swallowed too much. " I t may sound like a long time, but it'll go by quickly, just relax and be patient", with that Chang left to do his duties as new cook. _ That bitch kicked me harder than I thought, stupid slut broke my rib, next time I see her I'm going to kill her ass, I should've when I had the chance._ Katara was annoyed now, and regretted not killing that stupid hoe, or at least hurt some more. She smiled at how she damaged Jet. She soon finished her food and decided to go to the training area and meditate. Passing many soldiers on the way, she made it there. As she entered the room she saw that it was dark, she lit her hand on fireand tried to find a place with candles.

She walked through the room and saw one mat. She sat down and lit the candles there with the fire from her hand. That position was very uncomfortable, but she stayed that way, closing her eyes she exhaled and inhaled deeply. The candles stayed leveled and still, the fire giving little light to the room, flickered at the opened of the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko walked into the room seeing little light at the back. _Who the hell is in here, and in my spot_. He got closer only to realize that it was Katara, _her meditation is so perfect and still_, Zuko looked at her candles and watched her too, her face was so calm and she looked asleep as her eyes were closed. Then the room went dark, Zuko quickly lit his hand on fire and looked around for Katara, she wasn't there. _But how the hell did she disappear so fast…, _he looked at the door and saw it close, he ran to the door after Katara, _maybe I made her mad or something_. "Katara wait!" Zuko shouted. She stopped walking and took short breaths because of the pain.

"What?" she said innocently, " did I do something back there, I was just observing you…I swe-", he was cut off with Katara reassuring him "that's ok Zuko, I needed to start water meditating anyway" . " What's water meditating?" Zuko asked perplexed. "I'll show you" Katara walked towards the deck of the ship.

"ok, water meditation is more than just sitting down and breathing, since water is less accessible, a water bender has to learn how to conjure water from the air", Katara said as she sat on the floor of the deck. All around her was breezy, so her hair was blowing with the wind. _So beautiful_, Zuko could only stare at her for the moment, watching her. Katara sat still concentrating at the air in front of her_, come on Katara concentrate, harder, Harder, HARDER!. _

She saw moisture form in the air in front of her, causing the air to be cloudy. Zuko watched, as the moisture became water, _wow_, he saw that Katara's hand were shaking, sub-consciously he cupped her hands with his.

Katara's concentration was cut off, _oh my god,_ Zuko couldn't help it, he felt something, it was nothing he ever felt before. The water fell on their hands. Zuko fought the urge to kiss her, but couldn't help it, he slowly leaned in and placed his lips on Katara's. Their lips were warm on each others, they pulled away, staring into each others eyes.

_Why would he do that!_. Katara pulled her hands away from his and got up, ignoring the pain, she stormed off letting one single tear fall from her eye, the eye which held the golden fiery color._ Zuko you're such an idiot, you knew she didn't heal from her last accident, why would you go and do that! I'm such a fucking asshole!._ Zuko sat there with his head down, contemplating on how dumber he could get.

AN: hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it was soooo boring in the beginning. I had a huge dose of writer's block, I was so blank for about an hour. Sorry!

But atleast I got a kiss in this one! I'm going to Trinidad on Friday 4/7/06, so I won't be updating for like a week, sorry…again!…tell me what you think should happen in the story next!.…I need suggestions…HELP!


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 " Training Begins" 

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It's a whole month since Zuko and Katara talked. Katara was put on bed rest, due to her having internal bleeding, but today was her day to actually start training Zuko. "Now how am I going to do this", she said quietly to herself. She put on black short shorts, with a matching, tight, black shirt. She slipped into her sandals and then walked out of the room, looking for the certain fire prince.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko sat in his room meditating as usual. _She is supposed to get out of bed today, wonder if she's is ever going to forgive me, but I think I might…Nevermind, just meditate. _Breathing in and out he only thought of Katara, he probably loved her now, or maybe just liked her way too much for comfort.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ok Katara, if you were a spoiled prince where would you be…The battle room.no…. How about the deck…. doubt it….your room?….YES! _Katara walked down the crimson colored hallway to Zuko's room. When she got there his door was slightly opened, just enough to see him, but not enough for him to see her.

She peered inside, he was sitting down, meditating. He was shirtless and wore loose black pants. _Very nice muscular build, wait Katara take that back…gosh shut up brain, I'm not fighting with you again, _Katara continued looking at his muscular body, and despite the scar on his eye, he was handsome and in good shape for his age.

She backed away from the door and then knocked, she could see that Zuko got scared, she saw the light of the flames rise in the dark room. Zuko got up, going to the door_, who the hell-_ he stopped dead in his thoughts as he looked at his visitor. Katara put on a straight face and said, " were going to train today, right now". With that she walked away towards the deck, leaving Zuko speechless.

_Never knew that each eye of hers was different color..maybe that's all I don't know.._ Zuko closed the door to his room, and walked towards the deck. He was only a few feet behind Katara. Katara walked on deck and was blinded by the bright sun, she shielded her eyes and continued walking towards the bigger area on deck.

Zuko, being used to the sun, walked on behind her. _She has the sexiest legs I have ever seen_ Zuko thought. _Her butt in those extremely short shorts is flawless. _Zuko smiled to himself as he thought of Katara that way. Katara then turned around " ok we'll train here, I know for a fact that Iroh makes you do a breathing exercise before you begin but we'll skip that, I assume you know how to breathe, so..get weapon of your choice" .

_Is this girl crazy, ill kill her if I get a weapon, _"you sure, I mean I could hurt you if I use a weapon" Zuko protested. Katara tolled her eyes, "just get a weapon, I'm going to show you how to use it". Zuko backed down, "sure, your funeral", he went to one of the guards and took his dagger. "This fine?" showing Katara the dagger. Katara nodded, then turned around and took off her shirt, only having a half shirt on.

Zuko turned away hiding his blush of seeing a little skin. _Another way to make him even more uncomfortable,_ Katara thought as she set her shirt down along with her sandals. "First Zuko, get into a fighting stance", Zuko did as she told.

Katara merely nodded, "that's a good stance, but not good enough, ok put your arms a little lower, and spread your legs further" She walked over to Zuko and gently kicked his legs apart a little more. "now that's not the way to hold a dagger in fighting stance", she walked over and took the dagger, "like this" she said.

She held the dagger out pointedly, spread her legs out evenly. _Nice stance, _Zuko nodded, "how did you become a master of both elements so young?" Zuko asked. "My father taught me fire, and my mother taught me water, they were both masters of their elements", she handed Zuko the dagger. Zuko took the dagger and followed her stance. "Good, now try to attack me" Zuko challenged.

"Are you sure?" Zuko asked. Katara looked at him while having her stance, " Take me on". "ok" Zuko took stance, standing there watching Katara look at him, he rushed forward, swinging the dagger to get a clean cut at her throat. Katara dodged his attack easily and took him by the hand and flipped him over in the air, he landed on his back. _Damn, she's got strength, got to step it up Zuko, no holding back._

Zuko stood up quickly and resumed stance. "Very good, but you're too obvious" Katara tutored, " be sneaky and misleading". Zuko nodded still holding the dagger, He then tried to get a clean swipe at Katara, but instead of head on, he moved to the side and swung the dagger towards Katara's arm. Katara dodged that, spinning around.

_Ok Zuko, now!_ Zuko then rebounded and held Katara in a headlock. He held on tight, not letting her go.

Katara clutched at him arm, trying to free herself. _FUCK, damn he's way stronger than you, do something quick._ Katara then bit Zuko, not too hard though. "Ahh, you bit me!" Zuko shouted as he let Katara go. Katara turned around and faced Zuko, "calm down, I didn't bite you hard.

The pain will pass", she held her hand out so Zuko could take it. He grabbed her hand feeling a shock when their hands met._wonder if she felt that too_. Katara looked away after feeling the shock, _hope he didn't feel that_. The bright sun beamed on their heads. "I'm going to cool off" Katara said as she walked off towards the captain room. Zuko felt the ship come to a halt. He turned around to see Katara smiling, "this is your idea, to stop the ship?" Zuko asked skeptically. Katara rolled her eyes, _wow he's really dumb,_ "no, I'm going for a swim", she turned around and then dashed off towards the railing of the ship. She paused before she jumped, "aren't you going to join me Zuko?", then she jumped into the deep blue sea. Zuko rushed to see her down below. Katara looked up at him, "are you chicken huh, it's just a little water it wont bite like I do!" .

" I'm not chicken, I don't want to get wet" Zuko shouted back. " you're afraid, just admit it". "I'm not afraid, fine! I'm coming in!". Zuko stood on the railing, looking below he jumped in. Feeling the cold water cover his body was very refreshing. " this is refreshing, told ya'" Katara floated on her back near Zuko. "whatever, it's nice" Zuko said.

The men marveled at Katara's floating body down below. They made whistling noises, and tried calling her. "Oh gosh" she said ignoring the comments, Zuko was indeed mad, but he didn't show it. He heard a noise coming from behind him. He turned around trying to stay afloat, he saw a small boat coming this way.

"Katara look". "huh?" Katara asked as she looked at Zuko, then seeing the boat. "oh.." As the boat got closer, they now realized who was on it. "Hey Zuko! Taking a refreshing dip I see!" Iroh shouted happily. Katara smiled up at Iroh. "hello Katara" "hello Iroh! How was your trip and your son?". "my trip was very relaxing, my son it very healthy, I have him with me!….but he's sleeping".

"Really! I wanna see, I wanna see!" Katara said all excitedly, she loved babies. _Why did he have to come now, I have now started training, FUCK!_, Zuko thought. _I guess I'll be leaving, damn how am I going to get out of here?_ Katara secretly thought.

Iroh as if he read her mind, " oh Katara can you please stay and continue training Zuko, I cannot train him, I have a son to take care of" . Katara smiled, "sure, no problem" _ SCORE!_ Zuko screamed in his head, _ok Zuko, so you do have second chance…make it work_

AN: hey again. Sorry for a boring chapter. Not much action I know!

Hopefully I will get ideas while im in Trinidad!

BYE! Try to give me ideas too, you know, so I can update everyday!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7 

" **Unexpected"**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been three months of training with Katara for Zuko. He's been getting better and better everyday. His body is getting firmer, stronger and even sexier. He's even gotten a tan, due to being out in the sun all the time. Now he fought with Katara on deck, with Iroh on the side with his son, Wei Jin. "Good Zuko! Now get her in a head lock" Iroh screamed. Zuko's body ached, he had scratches all over.

Katara had burns on her body, she quickly blocked the punch Zuko threw at her. She spun around, but half way Zuko got her in a surprise headlock. _Damn! _Katara thought. " Seems like I win" Zuko smugly said as he held her even tighter and closer to him. Katara clutched at his arms to get free, just then a bright idea popped up in her head. She bit him on the arm. Zuko felt the pain of her teeth on his arm.

" Ahhhhhh!" He screamed. It was high pitched, like a girl's scream. Katara moved away from him to face him, but all she could do was laugh. It was seriously hilarious. " Hey Zuko! Seems like Katara won!" Iroh shouted giggling. Zuko looked at Katara madly, "what the hell did you do that for?" .

" Hey, I couldn't let you win", she said shrugging. " but you did good, be proud, but not too proud" she added. Zuko looked at his arm, it was just red and had the imprint of her teeth. Katara felt hot, she began to walk to her room to take another refreshing shower. "Don't forget today is music night Katara" Iroh said as she passed him. "Don't worry I wont forget" she gave a small smile and then continued walking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko watched as she left the deck. He sat by his uncle on the floor and just meditated, or AKA: thought about Katara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon night feel upon the ship and every one was on deck. Katara walked through the crowd to meet up with Iroh. "hey!" Katara said happily. Iroh turned around and hugged Katara. Zuko looked at them, then put on a jealous face. His facial expression full of jealousy and anger, _dammit, even my uncle is closer to her_ he thought. The music started and everyone sang and drank to the band. Zuko took nothing to drink, but Katara on the other hand had too many drinks, all by the influence of Iroh.

She was drunk, and didn't know what she was doing. The band slowed their pace to an Arabic song. "I'm going to dance" Katara barely said as she made her way to the dance floor. Zuko watched as she got on the dance floor. She felt free of everything, she lived in that moment, and now in that moment she belly danced. She knew how, but just never danced infront of anyone. She moved her hips to the beat of the drums. Having her long, brown locks around her hips made it even sexier. The men in the crowd whistled and eyed her. Her long skirt at her feet, and her shirt tight fitting, hugging her every curve and moved with her.

Zuko watched her in a trance, she was beautiful to him. Her hair flowed around her, Zuko sub-consciously walked towards the dance floor. The drums of the band all collide with each other, making a rattling noise. Katara spun around faster and faster, losing control of herself, bumping into Zuko.

They stared into each other's eyes before Katara passed out. The men in the crowd kept quiet, as they watched the prince carry the dancer off the deck and down the hallways."alright men, she will be fine in the morning!" Iroh shouted to get everyone back in the mood for music.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko carried Katara to his room. He loved the feel of her body pressed against his, the way her almost touched the ground, and her scent. Which was to be described as elegant, she smelled like cool water, like the sweetest flower on the earth, light and pleasant. He entered the room and placed her gently on his bed, he watched as her sexy body found a more comfortable position.

He walked away trying to brush away all of those dirty thoughts of his. Walking to the window of his he took of his shirt, revealing his tanned abs, and string shoulders.

Katara felt her head panging with pain. She slowly opened her eyes, she realized that she wasn't in her own room. She noticed a person in the corner of her eye, she slowly moved her head sideways to get a better look. She nearly gasped, it was Zuko. _Ok Katara eventhough you don't know how you got here, in HIS room, just get up and leave _Katara thought worriedly. She tried to follow her advice, she slowly got up and slowly made her way towards the door.

Zuko turned around and found Katara walking towards the door. _Zuko stop her_ he thought. " Katara wait". He quickly made his way to her. "I think I really have to go" Katara said as she turned to walk away, but was stopped by Zukos hand softly grabbed hers. She looked at him, _Katara you can't like him, it would be too awkward_. She couldn't help it anymore, she really liked Zuko, possibly loved but doubted that he felt that way about her.

Zuko couldn't believe what he just did. He grabbed her hand to stop, and now she stared into his eyes. He couldn't hold it in anymore, "Katara, I like you, a lot".

Katara was taken back by his confession, she looked at him deep into his golden eyes and smiled, "I like you a lot too Zuko". Zuko giving her a wide smile, a smile that she has never seen before. Filled with happiness, Zuko leaned in and kissed Katara. She loved it, melting away at him, she let his tongue in her mouth to mingle.

They loved each others taste one of cool water and one of spice. They broke apart for air, staring into each other's eyes, " I've decided to stop hunting down the Avatar" Zuko informed. Katara delighted by the news asked, "when was this decision of yours made?", smiling he answered " 2 seconds ago". She giggled and kissed his nose, "well I'm going to take a shower, see you in the morning", with that she walked away towards her room with a smile on her face.

AN: sorry for not writing in a week, I was out of America. I decided to pick up the pace with these guys in the story, they were too slow of getting a relationship. Next it's their courtship, and Iroh suspecting something between them.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8 

" **Jealousy is a virtue"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was morning, and Katara had the worst headache of her life. She silently stood on deck, staring out into the azure waters. _Ok Katara, last night you were drunk and belly danced?...this isn't you, and you are now going out with Zuko?..Whats happening-_ she was cut out of her thoughts as she felt two very strong hands wrap around her from behind, she couldn't help but slightly smile.

Zuko was the happiest guy on Earth right now, he and the girl of his dreams- the only girl he's ever met- was his, and he's not worried about the Avatar anymore. "Good-morning", Zuko kissed Katara on her cheek. She blushed, never feeling so wanted in such a long time, "good-morning to you too, Zuko".

" Guess what?" Zuko playfully challenged Katara with. He let go of Katara and backed away to get something from on top of the table in the middle of the deck. Katara turned around and smiled, "I don't know, just tell me". Zuko hid the package behind his back as he approached Katara again, "just guess" he said. Katara rolled her eyes playfully, "ok, you want to get a hair cut".

Zuko lightly laughed, "umm not quite, but here, I fixed something for you". Katara looked at him as he gave her a small package. She smiled as she sat on the floor, Zuko sat down next to her. She untied the ribbon and carefully unfolded the wrapping, then she saw the gift. All the expression fell from her face as she looked at her gift, her bottom lip slightly trembled as she held back a cry, her eyes slightly welling up with her tears.

She looked at Zuko, "thank you" she gratefully said, she let her tears go and touched the precious gift. Zuko just liked her expressions and the way he held herself, he knew fixing her mothers' necklace was going to be a great gift for Katara. " let me put it on you" Zuko offered.

Katara nodded, Zuko took the necklace and placed it on Kataras' neck and hooked the two ends together, "there" Zuko said announcing he completed his task. "Thank you so much Zuko" Katara said gratefully, Zuko slightly blushed "it was nothing really, no pro-" he was cut off when his mouth met with Kataras'.

Katara kissed him passionately, and Zukos' mouth fought back with so much passion. He grabbed a handful of Katara's hair, and Katara put her arms around his neck. After a eternity of kissing they broke apart for air, staring into each others eyes smiling, blushing, it was 'puppy love'.

"Hmmm!" Katara and Zuko quickly looked at the person who interrupted them. It was indeed Iroh. " Good morning, who's up for some tea" he said as he took a sip. Katara smiled as she got up and joined Iroh for some tea, Zuko just walked away to the kitchen area.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iroh trying to break the silence, "so, you and Zuko are getting close, am I right?". Katara nearly choked on her tea, " I guess if you peel of all the rough layers you'll getting something easier, more approachable" Katara answered. " Nice one" Iroh complimented. " So, are you proud of Zuko?" Katara asked, she was indeed curious.

Irohs' facial expression changed from smiley to serious, "does this have to do with the Agni Kai?" he asked. "No", "Well then, yes I am very proud of Zuko, he is very intelligent for his age, just like his water bending master" Iroh happily stated. Katara took a sip of her tea, "you mean his water and fire bending master".

Iroh was surprised, a combination like that does not happen often, she was truly rare. "You mean you are master of both, and only still a teenager?". Katara finished her tea, and placed her cup on the tray, " yup, I learned by myself, taught myself". Iroh was very impressed by her self accomplishments, " good job!", "thankyou, now excuse me, I have to get something" Katara said. Iroh nodded, she walked away towards her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko tried to be as silent as he could, he hid in the corner as the figure appeared to walk in the room. He hid behind the plant in the room, it was pretty big plant. The person walked and stood in the middle of the room, looking around as if seeing it for the first time. Zuko just watched, now was his chance, he jumped out of from behind the plant and startled the person.

The person turned around and water whipped Zuko on his temple. "OW!" Zuko said as he rubbed his temple. "Oh my gosh Zuko, I'm so sorry!" the person said giggling. " What was the for Katara!" Katara walked up to Zuko and healed his pain with her powers, " you need practice on scaring people," she said. Zuko just took her hands in his and said " I told all the men on board to go home, so it's just me and you", Katara furrowed her eye brows, " but what about Iroh?" she asked.

" Oh he's leaving too, tonight" he stared into her eyes. Katara wasn't sure what to think, _wow he's really changing for me,_ " oh ok" she smiled staring into his golden eyes, while he stared back. " your mothers necklace looks beautiful on you" Zuko complimented Katara. She couldn't help but blush, "thank you". Zuko leaned forward and kissed her, it was soft and gentle, but soon grew into a hot, passionate kiss between the two. He held a little tighter on Katara's waist, and Katara wrapped her arms around his neck, making the session even lustier. They were soon interupted by a loud knocking at the door, " umm, Katara are you in there, im just telling you 'goodbye', see you soon, promise, my boat came early, take good care of Zuko for me, I'm putting all my trust with you". Katara smiled and pushed Zuko behind then tree, and quickly opened the door, to give Iroh a big hug goodbye. Iroh hugged back with one arm, for the other was occupied with the presence of his son.

" Bye Iroh, I'll miss having you around, don't worry about Zuko, just take care of your son, and say 'hello' to your wife for me" Katara said, she bent down and gave little Wei Jin a light kiss on the cheek. "Bye!" she said as Iroh turned and walked away. _Damn! Now who the hell am I going to have tea with? _Katara thought. She walked back into the room and saw Zuko at the balcony.

She slowly walked towards the balcony and stood next to Zuko, looking out to sea, watching Iroh's boat sail away. "you miss him already don't you" Katara stated. Zuko just watched as the ship slowly disappeared, " I know how it feels Zuko, but you will see him again", Zuko looked at Katara " maybe I wont, I'm the banished one remember, he has a son to take care of, he'll forget all about me".

Katara held his hand, and stared into his eyes, " He won't forget about you, don't be jealous". Zuko's eyes widened, "you think I'm jealous?", " he has been your father figure most of the time,and now that he has a son, you may feel like you lost all the attention" Katara said as looked away towards sea, Zuko walked away towards his room, feeling mixed emotions. Katara still stood there on the balcony, she let a tear drop from her eye, the very eyes which held the flame of fire. \

AN: well heres another chappie folks, its kinda boring, give me ideas, I beg of you!

Anyways, I had the most awesome dream last night. It was with Zuko, we were together…he was shirtless walking on the beach and I was watching him 100 feet away with binoculars, …..we were so close…


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

"**More" **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara and Zuko are still together, but haven't been getting any closer. They live in a cozy home far away from fire nation territory. Katara awoke, feeling the sun on her face and the wind through her luscious locks. _Dammit, I fell asleep on the porch again_ she silently punished herself. She got up and walked down towards the river on the mountainside. " the water looks lovely" she said to herself. She dipped her hands into the cool substance and splashed it upon her face, then bended as much water she could off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko sat silently in the room meditating, he couldn't take it anymore, he really likes Katara but they arent getting any closer. _Come on Zuko, be a man!_. He got up and decided to go down to the river to cool off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara sat there with her feet in the water, while she played with a fire ball in her hands. " now that Zuko is a master, what else is there to do?" she asked herself. " lets fight" a familiar voice came from behind her. She turned her head around and saw that it was Zuko. She smirked and said " sure". Standing up she immediately got into a fighting stance. Zuko did the same.

They slowly began to circle each other, " so why do you want to fight?" Katara questioned. Zuko said nothing and concentrated on her weak spot. Katara threw a fast flaming punch at his head, but Zuko quickly ducked and kicked her from underneath and straddled her beneath him. They were now at each other's throats, rolling over and over again.

Katara's hair came out of her braid and fell around her face bearing twigs and some dirt. Zuko was underneath her, he rolled her over and pinned her down, and "I win" he panted. "Oh no you don't!" Katara rolled him over and pinned him down, " I win", Zuko couldn't contain himself, he laughed, and it sounded as if he were having fun.

Katara couldn't help but laugh either. Zuko rolled her over and now lay on top of her, they caught each other's eyes, and felt a bolt of electricity pass through them, Zuko needed to kiss her, their mouths soon touched and they couldn't pull away from each other. It was as if they were a drug to each other and needed to have it, Zuko moaned into her mouth, Katara never felt that way before, she needed him badly.

Zuko needed her badly, just by the way he looks at her, anyone can say he was in love and didn't even realize it. Finally they pulled away for breath, " come on" Zuko said as he got off of Katara and helped her up as they slowly walked hand in hand to their house.

AN: guys sorry for such a short chapter, and sorry for not updating sooner, I had a problem. I was extremely sick with some frickin stomach virus, I was in the hospital for like a week for dehydartion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It is morning and Katara and Zuko are in each other's arms fast asleep. Since the day of the playfull spar they are always flirty and happy around each other. Katara has been thinking about Zuko and if he wants her body as much as she wants his.

She never actually thought about it, it just came up and was soon forgotten for another day. Zuko stirred in his sleep, feeling the warmth of something else wrapped around him. He opened his eyes and was immediately blushing, for the warmth was Katara, her arms wrapped around him as he did the same to her. Katara opened her eyes and immediately saw Zuko blushing and smiling down at her, " good morning" she said. Zuko leaned in and kissed her. Katara just smiled and then got up and walked out of the room. _Oh gosh what did I do wrong?_ Zuko thought to himself, Katara doesn't usually just walk out of the room without saying something.

He got up and found Katara in the kitchen, " what are you going to do?" he asked curiously. Katara looked at him as if he were stupid, "umm im going to cook…breakfast". Zuko just nodded his head slightly, " umm we have a cook you know" he pointed out. Katara rolled her eyes and continued cracking some eggs into the bowl, " yeah I know, but making your own breakfast really kicks off your day, it gets you going". Zuko walked up behind her and kissed the cranny of her neck, "ok", he then walked off to the river.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara took a whisk and started whisking her eggs, and thought about things between her an Zuko, _I think I love him, but does he love me?…gosh I hope so, he's young, handsome, sweet and will do anything to please me, I should show more affection, no…bad idea, then he'll think im a whore! Damn! Damn! Damn! DA-_ Katara was cut off by the loud noise that came from the room, she softly put down her bowl and whisk and as silently as she could she made her way to the room to investigate.

She wasn't scared for she was a fire and water master, she could just whip the persons ass if they attacked. She could hear loud panting as she stood by the wall, she slowly looked into the room and saw a boy, around her age…a little older though.

He had blue arrows all over his body, who was he, why was he here- it then hit her, he was the AVATAR!. " OH MY GOSH!" she rushed over to help him up, he was very hurt and weak. " help me" the avatar said weakly.

Katara layed him on the bed to rest, and then rushed and got a bowl from the kitchen. She stood at the foot of the bed and started to bend water from the air to let it fill the bowl. The avatar just watched amazed at the sight, she then lightly blew on the water to make it cold.

She took a rag from the closet and dabbed it into the water and placed it on his head, the avatar whinced, " sorry, should it be warm?", the avatar just nodded. Katara then stuck her finger in the water and raised he body temperature to make the water get warm, "get some rest it would be all better".

The avatar fell asleep to Katara's voice, it was soothing and sounded angelic to him. Katara sat next to the avatar for a few minutes and beagn the walk to the river thinking_ what am I going to tell Zuko?_…;

AN: this chapter was pretty short sorry! Im going to try and make them longer, I was out of ideas and decided to put a little twist in my writing, so I adde the avatar, the very person Zuko sworn to never capture or hurt ever again….


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11**

" **I don't want to be the reason why"**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara slowly walked up to Zuko with a worried expression on her face. Zuko looked at her with curious eyes, " Tara what's wrong?". She looked up at Zuko, knowing that if she told him about the avatar he would most likely break his promise to her and try to Capture him.

She took in a deep breath " ok, don't freak out when I tell you this but, the avatar came crashing through our window, while I was cooking, so I rushed to help him, he's seriously hurt, I put him to rest in our room" she said, scared that Zuko might rush over to the house and try to kill the avatar.

Zuko seemed to be in shock, he just stood there infront of Katara looking at the house on the hill, then suddenly he asked, " Are you lying to me?" Katara was confused, _I thought he was seriously going to try and kill him, hmm…maybe he really does keep his word_ she thought. " When have I ever lied to you?" she asked smiling.

Zuko smiled back, " I don't know, maybe a hundred times already". Katara stared at him with an open mouth. " Who knows" Zuko said again smiling even bigger. Katara turned around and began walking to the house, Zuko ran after her and picked her up surprisingly, bridal style.

Katara couldn't help but laugh along with Zuko. They had a lot of fun together most of the times, Zuko was truly sweet, the best thing that has happened to Katara, and Katara is Zuko's dream girl, he couldn't imagine finding someone else.

He set her down infront of him, he loved her eyes, he always got caught into them and somehow found her lips. Katara loved the way Zuko kissed her, it was sexy and passionate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The avatar was in full health now, he hadn't learned fire and water yet so Katara offered him to stay and train. "Thank you for taking care of me" the avatar smiled graciously.

Katara smiled back " your welcome…umm"… " Aang, my name is Aang", "you are very welcome Aang, so what made you crash into the window?" Katara asked, Zuko was down by the river, he said he wanted to think. Aang looked down and made a sad face, " I was hit" . Katara gasped, surely Zuko couldn't have had anything to do with this. " By what?" she asked.

Aang looked up and said " a fire navy ship shot me out of the air, then I smashed myself into your window for hiding, but I was knocked out". Katara couldn't imagine what he had to go through being the avatar and all. " are you hungry?" she asked, changing the subject. Aang's eyes lit up, " I'm starving!". Katara smiled, " really?….wait, im a vegetarian- "….she was cut off from Aang's shriek, " REALLY? ME TOO!" he yelled. " good" Katara smiled once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko sat there silently by the river. The thing was that the water actually soothed him, he felt relaxed and could fall asleep there whenever he sat there and watched it. he sat against a huge tree thinking about what in the world Katara and the Aang were talking about…he knew his name because he tracked him down for years, that was the only info he got about him._ Wonder what Katara is doing.._ With that thought Zuko got up and began walking toward the house.


	12. SORRY!

**IM SO SORRY!**

…I wasn't updating my story because I was away…vacationing in Trinidad. I wouldve updated there, but the place I was in had no internet service…let alone any computers. I will most likely update tomorrow!….again im sorry!


	13. Chapter 12

Ch. 12 

" **Humph"**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crickets chirped through the night, as Katara lay awake in bed, next to Zuko. He was very asleep, she looked at his face, and the shadow of the moon covered his scar. He's indeed handsome, but his scar makes him look more rugged.

Smiling to herself, she gets out of bed making the least amount of noise possible.Tippy toeing out of the room and out of the front door, she walks towards the river, thinking about Zuko. They've been together for a long time now, _I think I love him…does he feel the same way?_ She asked herself.

She bended a ball of water towards her, and concentrated on _his_ face. Slowly the water took form of Zuko's head, and then all of his characteristics were defined. She slowly exhaled and examined her masterpiece. " Very nice" a loud voice said from behind. Katara turned around so fast she let the water fall to the ground. But she was relieved that it was only Aang.

" Oh, its only you, you scared me" she said placing her hand across her collarbone. Aang just smiled at her, _Gosh she's prettier at night underneath the full moon_, he liked her a lot, and he was doing his training with her…sweating with her…wishing they could share an intimate moment together, just the two of them.

But his smile faded away as he realized that she probably only has eyes for Zuko, the fire nations exiled prince…_how pathetic,_ he thought. " so what are you doing here late at night?" he asked.

Katara sat down by the river, letting her feet soak in the water, and her hair blow in the light breeze. She exhaled in relaxation, " just thinking".

Aang sat next to her, blushing because of her beauty…_hope she doesn't look at me_. Clearing his throat, " May I ask what?". Katara bit her bottom lip, " you wouldn't understand…its about me and Zuko". They just sat there quietly after that last remark. Katara thinking about Zuko, and Aang thinking about Katara…both in different worlds…expecting something different.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hot, his face was being heated. It didn't feel like the sun was doing this, but it was indeed hot.

Aang opened his eyes to meet an angry Zuko holding his flaming fists towards his head. Aang jumped to the other side of the room using his air bending. " what are you doing?" Aang asked gently, trying not to make Zuko anymore angry. Zuko was furious, " Where's Katara!" he yelled, quickly throwing a fireball towards Aang. Aang jumped away. " where is Katara, she wasn't here when I woke up, and she wasn't by the river, so tell me avatar" Zuko said icily. Aang got in fighting stance, " I don't know where she is, honest" he said firmly. " Liar!" Zuko began throwing fireballs like mad crazy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara walked out of the forest and headed towards the house. She stopped in her tracks, she heard yelling and explosions.

_Oh my gosh, Zuko!_ She began to run as fast as the wind. She bolted into the front door and straight to Aangs room, she touched the door knob and quickly pulled away, it was extremely hot. She blew cold wind on it to cool it down, but it was still too hot. She grabbed the door knob and twisted it as fast as she could.

All she saw was Zuko choking the life out of Aang. "stop it!" she yelled , trying to pull Zuko off of the avatar. Zuko's veins were showing all over his arms, he was furious and wanted Aangs life, the sole reason he had to run away.

But he felt the hands of his savior around his biceps, pulling him back. Aang was quickly losing oxygen, his vision was starting to fade away. Zuko slowly let go of Aangs neck, and turned around and just stared at Katara, he didn't say anything, wasn't thinking about anything, he just stared into her blue crystals. A tear fell from his eyes, and then he walks away , out of the house. Katara watched him walk out the bedroom door. Clenching her teeth she helps Aang on the bed and began to heal his wounds.

" I'm so sorry Aang, I truly am" she said on the verge of tears, but she held them back, trying to concentrate on Aang. Aang wincing of the pain, " I've been in worse situations" and flashed Katara a smile…and then slowly drifted into the darkness of being unconscionce (SP?).

As she finished his last cut, she took a deep breath and felt a hard lump in her throat, she walked to her room, which she shared with Zuko, and sat on his side, facing the window. _Why did he just walk out like that? Does he not… Love me?_ She thought.

All these thoughts ringing in her head, she couldn't take it anymore. She let the tears fall, they were hot running down her cheeks, she let out the loud sobs that obviously showed she cared what Zuko thought about her.

She never wanted him to be mad, she took in the avatar and thought he was ok with that, but obviously not .she held her head in her hands and continued to cry for him and just wanted to tell him that she loved him, but she was afraid.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko was furious. Steam came out of his nostrils as he exhaled hardly. _She just decides to take a walk by the river with that abomination, and then doesn't return to bed!_ He thought.

He continued to walk into the forest, not paying any attention to the beautiful scenery. He also had that weird feeling inside everytime he thought about Katara, he was scared too, to let her know that he has extremely strong feelings for her and that he never wants to see her get hurt ever again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara needed to get away where there was no "Zuko" around. She walked out of the house and began heading towards the forest.

Only thinking about the one she thinks she loves. Smiling to herself ,she walks deeper and deeper into the forest and stopped at a small pond, the sun shone brightly over it, showing its contents.

Which was covered by the beautiful Lotus flowers. She kneeled down to it, only touching the flowers gently, for she was enjoying its significance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko stood behind the tree, still thinking. Thinking about how he was thinking too much about Katara.

Thinking that he should give her a little more privacy. Suddenly he heard a small giggle, he immediately assumed fighting position. Looking around for the cause of the giggle, turning around looking at the tree, then around it seeing the pond and Katara. His heart was in a slight shock that they both ended at the same pond. " You know my mother loved those flowers" Zuko said softly

. Katara looked up and her face fell straight from the smile. She continued to look down at the flower, but not touch it. She stood up and was about to leave when Zuko stopped her.

Zuko walked up to her and took her hands in his and opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't find the words or didn't know how to phrase them.

Katara just looked on into his eyes as he thought, and she just waited as he thought about those daring words.

AN: wow I didn't think I would leave you guys at a cliff Hanger…I need to think about what I thinking about earlier as I beagn to write my chappie….tomorrow is another day!


	14. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko led Katara back to the house and into their room. " why did you bring me here?" Katara asked with a concerned look. Zuko was all jumpy, he didn't know what to do first, tell her or give her the surprise.

Zuko went to his red chest by his side of the bed. It was very pretty, all red, flames coming down from the sky on the front side. He opened with great care, as if it were a thin glass and he didn't want to break it. Katara just watched on, wondering what the hell he was doing. Zuko pulled out a small box, and closed the chest, moving to Katara he stood infront of her and opened the little box and showed its content. Katara looked at it with wide eyes, it was betrothal necklace.

A black lace string holding a beautifully carved pendant. Half of the pendant represented water, and the other half represented fire._ It is so beautiful_ Katara thought. " I love you Katara, I truly do" Zuko said looking into her eyes. Katara looked into his golden eyes and repeated his true words to her, " I love you too, Zuko". Zuko took out the betrothal necklace and Katara turned around so he could put it on her. "Zuko, thankyou" katara said turning to face him again.

Zuko looked surprised that she even thanked him, " for what my love" , " for everything, I'm sorry for disappearing last night and this morning". Zuko let out a shy smile and kissed Katara ever so passionately.

They couldn't handle it anymore, their bodies were craving it for the longest while. The kissed deepened and they were soon ripping each other's clothes off.Their mouths never parting, Zuko's nimble fingers unbuttoned Kataras shirt and slid it off of her body hastily. Katara brought Zukos shirt over his head, parting their mouths only for a second. Katara started unbuttoning Zukos pants while he tried to unhook her bra.

His pants fell to his knees , while Kataras breasts were revealed to him. He took his feet out of his pants and pushed them away.

Kneeling down, he sucked on Kataras right breast, the taut skin had a sweet taste to them. Katara moaned in pleasure as he sucked on her. Zuko then began kissing her again, Katara moved Zuko towards the bed and they fell onto it, Zuko flipped them over so he was ontop of her. Katara could feel his groin on her stomach, she could also feel a tingling sensation between her legs.

She wanted him badly, even though it was her first time. It was also Zukos first time too, but sex was a human instinct. " wait, I don't know how-" , Zuko cut her off " I don't know either, but well learn together" Katara smiled up at him, he was really handsome, even with a scar, she reached her hand up and touched it, the skin was very rough. Zuko leaned down and kissed her and Katara kissed back with the same amount of passion.

Zuko started pulling Kataras panty off, he pulled it down to her ankles and slid it off her feet. Zuko placed himself on her entrance and pushed into her sharply. Katars let hot tears fall down her cheeks.

The pain was horrible, Zuko kept himself in her, but after a few moments pleasure began to take over their bodies.

Zuko pulled out of her and pushed back in. the feeling of being empty and filled by a man was new to Katara, but she loved it. She moaned into Zukos mouth as he went in deeper and deeper into her. Zuko clutched at her body wanting all of her right then and now. But they couldn't have each other like that for an eternity, just imagine an eternal abyss of pleasure, that lasted and never died out.

Katara arched her back as she came for Zuko screaming his name and pulling his hair back, Zuko also came for her filling her up within his seed, hoping to create life. They layed there in each others arms silently, knowing that their lives are changed forever.

AN: OMG! I cant believe I just typed up this very sexual chappie, I decided that they should get to know each other a little better….way better. Anyways hoped you liked it! Please read and review!


	15. Chapter 14

AN: Sorry for not writing in such a while. School has been getting in the way a lot, and sorry for that last chapter, it was the best I could do in 7 minutes.

Ch. 14 

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aang sat by the pond and thought about what he heard or thought he heard yesterday. In true shock he just didn't know what to think, it surely couldn't have been Katara and Zuko doing something explicit, could it? But indeed it was, if only poor, innocent Aang knew that._ Could it have been, I was so tired and worn out from Zuko…I'm just not sure. Katara doesn't seem like the type to have sex before marriage…maybe she loves that spoiled brat…I've got to find out._

Feeling the determination running through his body, Aang got up and walked with his head held high and his mouth cinched as if he just ate a lemon. _ Hmm…todays my day,_ Aang thought as he watched Katara coming toward him. " Hey katara, tell me what the heck you were doing last night" he demanded.

Katara's face went from smiles to the most deepest blush, _im not going to tell you_, she thought. " oh umm, nothing…its just personal ok……BYE!" with that she rushed past the Avatar and ran deep into the forest. Aang just stared ahead and walked heavily into the clearing near the house and just sat there in the sun. which by just a few minutes made his bald head begin to turn pink due to the heat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko opened his eyes and found himself naked, and alone in bed. Realizing what had happened the night before he smiled unto realization that he loved Katara and that their first times were with each other.

He sat up in bed, exposing his extremely sexy upper body( not to mention his lower half), which was toned to almost perfection( he could use a little bit of a tan). Stretching and yawning walking to the bathroom to clean up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara just sat there in the tree listening to the birds sing around her and even examining them, her mind would trail off about Zuko.

_I guess this mean were lovers now_, she thought,_ is he thinking the same thing, gosh I hope I didn't make a mistake even though I love him._ She thought about that word 'LOVE', there is no real definition for it. Its just a way you feel, an obsession or extreme affection for someone or something.

The birds suddenly flew away in freight, Katara sat still on the tree to sense what was coming, she sense nothin, nada, zit. She stood up, and took three steps onto the thick branch to look around, feeling presence behind her she turned around was looking into the most beautiful fire nation eyes.

Zuko smiled down at her, " I love you, Katara" he said in the most soft tone ever( so sexy!). Katara slightly blushed smiling back at him, " I love you too, Zuko". Zuko felt kind of relieved to hear Katara say those words to him, he was almost afraid she didn't love him back.

He bent down and placed his mouth over hers in the softest way to make any girl die for. Katara melted into him instantly, their tongues graced on each other gently, tasting each other in the morning was their favorite activity.

They pulled away slowly to get air and to look into each others eyes. " you almost got me scared that someone else was out here I the woods" Katara said softly not leaving Zukos eyes.

Zuko smiled, " no one would ever hurt you Katara, I promise" having said that, Zuko bent down and graced his lips across hers, exploring her mouth with his tongue once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang decided to get out of the sun and sit underneath the fichus tree in the cool breeze. _I cant believe Katara gave her purity to that fire nation monster! I hate him!_ Aang thought to himself, getting angrier by the minute, he trudged into he house and slammed the door behind him as he entered his room.

AN: Hope you liked this chappie. Well read and review…its my food.

Kakashi Sensei, and Zabuza Momochi are so HAWT!…if only I lived in the Naruto world….id be all over them like ' white on rice'!


End file.
